


Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)

by NecroPolo (DoughnutTalbot)



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Epic Fail, F/M, Feels, Hurts So Good, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/NecroPolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slenderman sucks! Even though it scares the hell out of November and Bravo. However, Alpha and Davis find something else to do... *wink wink, nudge nudge* | I own Davis and November!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)

Leave, wonderful leave.

The four TWO operatives had gotten some time off after Mexico, and decided to celebrate with a little bit of gaming.

PC gaming, that is.

November had picked the game; SLENDER. It was the one known as ‘Sanatorium’.

November herself was up to play it.

“Oooohhhh nnnnoooo—“

She heard Davis groan lightly in fear.

Being the jerk Bravo could be, the man had turned off the main lights in the room. It was pitch black, the only light source was the computer monitor in which the four were huddled around.

They were about five pages in before the Slender Man revealed himself around a corner.

“OH MY GOD NO—“ November shouted in terror as her hand left the computer mouse, her sudden surprise had also startled Bravo, who shouted at her to grab the mouse and keep going.

As soon as she rounded the next corner and turned around, the Slender Man had appeared right behind her.

Both Bravo and November had gotten the brunt of the jump-scare, November bolted out of the chair and left the room. Leaving Bravo behind to calm his rapidly beating heart.

November had found herself wandering through the dark halls of Davis’ beach house, and soon opened the door of one of the rooms. It was pitch black, and November’s hand searched for the light switch.

When she found it, she flipped the switch and the lights came on, revealing a sight on the bed in front of her that was not very nice to one’s eyes.

“Oh SHIT—sorry, I’ll-I’ll go now—“ November shuddered quickly as she left the room, closing the door on the way out.

November smirked, this wasn’t the first time she had seen Davis and Alpha in the buff.


End file.
